


After Hours

by dirtyschmoopydestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Top!Cas, Zachariah shouldn't really be on the character list either, bartender!Dean, because he's barely metioned, bottom!Dean, has a cheesy ending because i can, i can't tag, like sammy really shouldn't be in the character list, mostly shameless smut, stripper!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyschmoopydestiel/pseuds/dirtyschmoopydestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas work at a strip bar -A Place Called Heaven- where Cas works the stage and Dean pours the drinks. They've been flirting with each other for weeks and Cas is more than ready for this to happen, it's Dean who's worried what it will cost them.</p><p>Seriously like not even a plot and I'm not good at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece on here and this is unbetaed so forgive my mistakes, I tried to catch them all but I'm just one woman!  
> Hope you like this though!

“Shit!” Dean said fumbling with the drink in his hand and causing as mess. He set it down in front of the patron, “Sorry, about that. I’ll get you another one.” He said quickly moving around behind the bar to mix the drink order yet again. That’s the third fucking order he’s had to redo because of that bastard on stage. He knew that his flirting over the past couple of weeks with Cas would have drawbacks, mostly getting fired. Zachariah hated it when his employee’s mixed business with pleasure. Dean never would have expected this though; Cas was on stage and kept holding eye contact while doing the lewdest thing against the poll. They worked at A Place Called Heaven, a gay bar with the cheesiest theme imaginable. The drinks were heaven themed, the dancers wore religious attire (priests, angels, choir boys, etc.), and the entire place was white, with insane neon lights. Dean hated it but it paid the bills including Sammy’s tuition, which if it didn’t stop rising he was going to have to get a third job, potentially as a stripper here. God knows Zach has been asking him to perform on stage since he came in looking for a job so it would seriously be no problem. 

Dean finally finished remaking his order and had successfully gotten to the very patient man waiting at the end of the bar. Now if he could only get through the rest of his shift before he ended up losing his entire paycheck the night would be good. That didn’t last long though because as soon as Castiel shed the top part of his costume (a priest) Dean’s eyes were glued to the stage. Damn that man. 

After six hours and too many spilled drinks the bar was closing. Most of the dancers were gone for the night and Dean was closing out the bar. He had just finished balancing out the register and was working on the taking stock of the alcohol behind the bar when he heard the familiar sound of expensive shoes on the hardwood of the bar’s floor. Dean assumed whoever it was had decided on using the front exit, because most of them did, until he heard the all too familiar sound of the bar top lifting and that too deep voice saying “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas” Dean said turning to face Cas with what he hoped was an easy smile,” Good work out there tonight.”

“I could tell considering the vast amount of alcohol that was spilled on both the bar and the patrons,” Castiel joked. Dean looked him up and down, the man was an asshole. Not only did he do what did on stage with the grinding and intense staring, but he also looked so damned good in his street clothes. He always dressed smart in expensive looking clothes and he never smelled of bar but just straight up, for lack of a better term, heaven. Dean on the other hand was almost always in an old, warn out t-shirt and ripped jeans, it always made him feel self-conscious when he was around Cas. 

“Well, It’s hard to keep my eyes off you,” He admitted before turning back to count the bottles on the shelf. 

“I know the feeling,” Cas sympathized. He was in Dean’s space now, having moved from his place at the opening to just behind Dean, making the other man suck in a breath. Cas’s lips quirked up, he loved making Dean nervous he thrived from it actually. The thought of Dean being a total and complete mess from his presences alone was enough to fuel his wet dreams but God help him it was all he could do not to bend him over the bar and fuck him in front of everyone when he got tongue tided or flustered because of Cas’s words or touches and the man just looked like good sex. The kind that could be really sweet and tender or really kinky and rough, either way Castiel wanted to find out. Tonight.

“Well...um...uh,” Dean fumbled for words he turned around to face Cas,” I...er...I mean...” Seriously? Dean Winchester did not babble like an idiot he was quick with words and sexual innuendos but having Cas like this so close and so alone was too much. I mean sure they had had physical contact and they’ve been flirting for weeks but it was always in a crowd or someone else was there. In the weeks that they had started toying with each other they had never been alone for this long. 

Cas pulled him in and put both hand on the other man’s hips, “What’s the matter, Dean?” he whispered leaning forward and brushing their lips together, “Do I make you nervous?” he taunted. Dean couldn’t stop himself as he latched onto Cas’s lips and started sucking on his tongue. The dark haired man groaned at Dean’s enthusiasm and tightened his grip on Dean’s hips in encouragement while pulling him in closer.  
Dean pulled out of the kiss which made Cas start working on his neck, “ Cas...hng...Cas...mmm...wait, stop.” Dean finally got out and pushed him back enough to remove his lips from Dean’s neck. “ We can’t,” Dean sighed because man alive did he want to keep going,” But you know Zach hates when co-workers get involved with each other, and I as much I was want this to happen I don’t wanna lose my job over a hook up.” Dean hung his head, “And I can’t afford to lose my job right now, you know that.” 

Cas nodded his head, “Yeah, I know,” he sighed,” But Dean you have to know that I wouldn’t want this to be a one-time thing,” he confessed,” I would want you all to myself for as long as you’d have me.” He kissed his lips softly, “Because the thought of someone else kissing these lips would drive me wild,” he ran his hands under Dean’s shirt eliciting a sigh from the other man,” To know that someone else touched you like this,” He lifted the shirt up and off Dean, exposing his perfect chest,” Would cause me to go insane with jealousy.” 

“Cas,” Dean started but couldn’t finish as Cas started kissing his way down Dean and fell to his knees,” Cas, stop.” He warned half-heartedly, “We can’t.” 

“ I know, Dean but the thought of someone else doing this is just not something I could stand,” Cas explained while unbuckling Dean’s belt, “To know someone else took care of you like this,” He pulled out Dean’s very interested cock and started stroking slowly. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as Cas took him into his mouth and started sucking with fervor and moans. At some point Castiel pulled his own throbbing cock and started stroking himself and it was enough to make Dean want to pop but he held back because he needed to be filled up by this man. A string of incoherent praises and pleas to be fucked by Cas started tumbling out of Dean’s mouth and Cas was more than willing to comply. He stood up and kissed Dean before placing Dean’s hands on the bar and commanding to, “Hold on tight.”

Dean looked back at Cas to see him unbuttoning his shirt and taking out a condom along with a small tube of lube from his pocket, “Damn Cas, did you plan this?” 

“Not exactly in this fashion but I did plan on bending you over and fucking you senseless tonight,” He punctuated with a smack on Dean’s taut ass, making him yelp. “Countless times I’ve thought about taking you on the bar, stage, tables, floor, or any fucking where, really,”Cas confessed while pouring lube on his fingerings and warming it up. “I’ve thought about doing it with everyone else here or not, you’re too much, Dean,” he admitted and moved in close, “You’re pretty green eyes and insanely good smile, and the way other men look at you makes me want to fuck you right in front of them so they’ll know you’re mine,” He pushed into Dean.

Dean grunted at the familiar feeling of burning and stretching, “God, I would have loved that,” he groaned out as Cas continued to stretch and fuck him on with his fingers and hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that made Dean spark with pleasure. 

“I know you would, Dean,” he said flushing his chest against Dean’s back,” Because you belong to me, you’re mine now.” Cas talked into Dean’s shoulder before biting him, causing the other man to gasp from pleasure. 

“Oh, God...Cas,” he whimpered,” please, I need it...please?” Dean pleas were too much for Castiel to deny any longer so he pulled out his fingers and quickly replaced it with his slicked up dick. Dean shouted out at the sudden invasion of Cas. 

“Shhh,” Cas said petting at his lovers spine before pumping in,” You’ll make...ah...someone...mmm...call the cops and I don’t....huh...think I can...God...stop.” He said, Dear God he wasn’t going to keep this up for too much longer if Dean didn’t stop pulsing his making him grip at Cas’s cock as he pulled out before pushing into him again. He gripped Dean’s thigh and held it as he positioned himself so that with every thrust he was hitting Dean’s prostate. 

“Oh! Oh, Cas!,” Dean huffed out and started chanting his lover’s name Cas started slamming in harder and as fast as he could, given their position. 

“God, Dean you feel so perfect,” Cas grunted,” the way you open up all nice and inviting for me.” He gripped tighter onto Dean’s hip and leg as Dean kept up his lustful noises. Dean started stroking himself in time with Cas’s thrusts, he came and the other man followed suit. Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck, “Thank you, Dean.” 

“Anytime,” He laughed out as Cas pulled out of him, “We are so fired, though.” He hung his head, he didn’t regret anything he just did with Cas but he was going to get a chewing out from Zach because things like this always get out plus, the camera’s kinda caught everything. 

“Maybe, but Dean you should know I quit today,” He said pulling up his boxers and pants,” Tonight was my last time on this stage.”  
Dean stood up and turned to face Castiel, “Why?” he asked.

“Like I said, I don’t want this to be a onetime thing and because I got offered a job at a firm,” He said, “Don’t look at me that way, Winchester.” He pointed a finger at Dean, whose mouth was agape. “Did you really think this is what I wanted to do with my life?” he asked with a laugh,” I have legit goals, but needed money and this paid bill until something better came along.” He kissed Dean if only to get that look off his face, 

“Now, put on your clothes because we’re going back to my place for some R and R and then maybe some more sex.” Dean did as instructed and then they walked out of bar and back to Cas’s place.

Two years later Sammy graduated from law school with Dean and Cas sitting side by side with hands interlaced and beaming with pride as he walked across stage to receive his diploma.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...so i'm just gonna go....but let me know what you think.
> 
> also follow me on [Tumblr!](http://www.dirtyschmoopydestiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
